Bucket
A Bucket is one of the most basic and common items available in RuneScape. They are regularly used for skills such as Crafting and Cooking. Players may purchase a bucket from any general store for 2 coins. An unlimited number can be obtained from a tool store 2 in the workshop of a player-owned house. You can also find one in the basement of Lumbridge Castle's kitchen. It will be located on a table. It also can be won on Squeal of Fortune. Buckets can contain any of the following items: * Apple mush * Chocolatey milk (milk + chocolate dust) * Coal (only during the 2008 Easter event) * Compost * Ectoplasm * Hangover cure * Milk * Rubble * Sand * Sap * Supercompost * Ugthanki dung * Water * Wax * Weird gloop Players who try to make wine in a bucket (instead of a jug) will receive the message: "I'm not going to make wine in that dirty bucket!" Dropping monsters |} Obtaining buckets One of the fastest ways to obtain buckets is to have a player-owned house that has a larder. You can get a bucket of milk in just two clicks, then use the milk to empty the bucket. This is also one of the fastest ways to get milk. A player can also use the Tool Store 2 in their player-owned house to obtain empty buckets. This is actually more convenient, because the player doesn't have to empty the bucket after it's in their inventory. Players can buy buckets from Grand Exchange but there is a limit which allows a player to buy 100 buckets in every 4 hours (600 per day). The same thing is with pots. This can be problematic for players who need 1000+ buckets or pots for collecting ectoplasm and bonemeal. The general store at Port Phasmatys stocks 300 buckets at 2 coins each, and is reasonably close to a bank. You will, however need an Ghostspeak amulet or have earned Morytania legs 3. Arhein in Catherby sells 30 buckets and a bank is just across the street. (Arhein is often used by players making Supercompost, as he also sells 40 Pineapples per day and is close to the Catherby compost bin. Players can also find them for free in many locations throughout the game, including: * Next to the bank in Zanaris * Outside the farming shop north of Port Sarim * A bucket full of water respawns in Catherby * Beehives by Camelot * South of Ardougne Zoo next to well * Al Kharid - tent south-west of cactus patch located north-eastern part of city * In the cellar under the kitchen in the Lumbridge Castle * In almost every farm by player drops * On Gillie Groats's farm next to the new Prized Dairy Cow * In the room furtherst South East in Draynor Manor * West of the well in Burgh de Rott * Inside Edmond's Garden * Inside the goblin base by General Bentnose. * The farming shop near the Catherby patches Players who try to take the bucket from the respawn in Meiyerditch will receive the message: "I really do not want to go anywhere near that! It stinks!" Attempting to use Telekinetic Grab to take it will yield the message: "I really don't want to waste runes on grabbing this item." See also * Bailing bucket * Full bucket External links * Current price for Bucket fi:Bucket nl:Bucket Category:Containers